


moor

by onbeinganangel



Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of bruising, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: In which Harry doesn't know why Draco keeps knocking on his door in the middle of the night... until he does.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Monthly Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059485
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	moor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of the October Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge. The prompt was 'In The Dead of Night' and the word count 333.

The first time it happens, he bolts out of bed in panic. He nearly slams the door on Malfoy’s face when he finds him on his doorstep, shivering. Harry stops himself when he notices his red-rimmed eyes.

He lets Malfoy in and glances at the clock: 4:37.

*

Grimmauld Place needs no description other than its very name. The wood groans, the walls murmur, the wind whistles through the rotting window frames and the rain batters against the rattling blinds.

The second time it happens, Harry knows who it is, even if he doesn’t know _why_. He opens the door and lets him through.

*

Malfoy doesn’t say a word until the fifth time it happens. He answers questions with nods or the shaking of his head.

“Are you hurt?” “Hungry?” “Fancy a cuppa?” 

Harry looks at the clock as he hears Malfoy’s voice for the first time in two years: 3:21

 _“Thank you.”_ It’s raspy and low, like he hasn’t used it in weeks.

*

“Are you nocturnal now?”

It’s the tenth time it happens and the first time Malfoy _laughs._

*

The twelfth time it happens, Draco has a black eye and is covered in blood.

“It’s mine. You don’t have to worry.”

Harry worries.

*

The twenty-second time it happens is the first in a month. It has never been that long between his appearances on Harry’s doorstep in the dead of night. Harry was going _spare._

It’s 6:59 when he’s about to leave and Harry says, his voice brittle: “Stay.”

Draco stays.

*

It’s 2:55 the first time Draco slips into Harry’s bed. 

*

It’s 5:12 the first time Harry doesn’t pretend he’s asleep when he curls his body around Draco’s.

*

It’s 1:27 the first time Draco tentatively kisses Harry.

*

Grimmauld Place is _grim and old_. Draco’s steady breathing keeps him sane, the way he finds the white of his hair in the dark keeps him anchored. 

It’s 4:37 the first time Harry whispers: “I love you.”


End file.
